Theo Richard 'TR' Finnegan (Alaxk Knight of Galt)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Wizard (favored) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: NG Languages: Common, Draconic, Elven, Goblin, Dwarven, Orc Deity: None Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 07 -2 (-4 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (02 pts) CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 20 +5 (17 pts) +2 racial WIS: 13 +1 (03 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (02 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 00 = + CON (00) + FC (00) (Wizard) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 11 = + DEX (01) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +06 = (01) + Misc (05) - Improved Initiative & Forewarned BAB: +00 = (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: -02 = (00) + STR (-02) + Misc (00) CMD: 09 = + BAB (00) + STR (-02) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +00 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +01 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +03 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Dagger: Attack: -02 = (00) + Ability (-2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04-2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: none Dagger: Attack: +01 = (00) + Ability (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04-2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range 10' Crossbow: Attack: +01 = (00) + Ability (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d06+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range 80' Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Intelligence) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Bonus Feat: Gain bonus feat at 1st level Skilled: +1 skill rank per level Languages: Begin speaking Common Class Features Wizard Weapon Proficiency: Proficient with club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, & quarterstaff Spells: Casts arcane spells Arcane Bond: Signet ring of the College of Arts and Wizardry Arcane School: Divination (Opposition schools: Necromancy & Illusion) Cantrips: Prepare cantrips Scribe Scroll: gains Scribe Scroll as a bonus feat at 1st level Forewarned (Su): You can always act in the surprise round even if you fail to make a Perception roll to notice a foe, but you are still considered flat-footed until you take an action. In addition, you receive a bonus on initiative checks equal to 1/2 your wizard level (minimum +1). Diviner's Fortune (Sp): When you activate this school power, you can touch any creature as a standard action to give it an insight bonus on all of its attack rolls, skill checks, ability checks, and saving throws equal to 1/2 your wizard level (minimum +1) for 1 round. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier (8/day) Class 02 Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Scribe Scroll: Create magic scrolls (Wizard 1) Improved Initiative: +4 bonus on initiative checks (Human) Skill Focus: +3 bonus on Knowledge (Arcana) (1st level) Spellbook #1 (24/100) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Acid Splash * Charm Person * Arcane Mark * Comprehend Languages * Dancing Lights * Detect Secret Doors * Daze * Enlarge Person * Detect Magic * Identify * Detect Poison * Mage Armor * Flare * Obscuring Mist * Light * Protection from Evil * Mage Hand * Mending * Message * Open/Close * Prestidigitation * Ray of Frost * Read Magic * Resistance Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * * * * * * * * * Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 00 = (02) + INT (05)/Level; FC (01), Misc (01) (Wizard) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Appraise 09 1 3 5 +0 Bluff 01 0 0 1 +0 Climb -2 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 05 0 0 5 +0 Diplomacy 01 0 0 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 1 -0 +0 Disguise 01 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Fly 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 1 +0 Heal 01 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 01 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 12 1 3 5 +3 (Skill Focus) Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 09 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (History) 09 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Local) 09 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 09 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 5 +0 Linguistics 0 0 5 +0 Perception 02 1 0 1 +0 Perform ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Profession (Teacher) 05 1 3 1 +0 Ride 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive 01 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -0 +0 Spellcraft 09 1 3 5 +0 Stealth 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Survival 01 0 0 1 +0 Swim -2 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 1 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Adventuring Traveler's Outfit 01 gp 05 lb Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 04 lb Ammo (20) 02 gp 02 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Spellbook 00 gp 01 lb Belt Pouch (x3) 03 gp 1.5 lb Chalk (10) 01 sp 00 lb In town Scholar's Outfit 05 gp 06 lb Riding Horse 75 gp Riding Saddle 05 gp Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Total Weight: 22.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-23 24-46 47-70 Finances PP: 00 GP: 09 SP: 08 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 32 Height: 5'8" Weight: 140 (soaking wet) Hair Color: Black, but going gray rapidly Eye Color: Black Skin Color: (unhealthy) White Appearance: TR always tries to be well dressed and groomed. He keeps his face neatly shaved, hair cut and combed, and clothing clean and pressed. Demeanor: TR is easily excited by anyone who expresses a desire to learn more. He never goes anywhere without a book to read (in case things get slow). While generally patient, he doesn't suffer fools or those who fail to learn from their mistakes. He prefers to plan ahead, using magic, knowledge, and study to overcome problems. He loves to teach children and has a soft spot in his heart for them. Background: TR was the third son of a noble family. Showing a keen intellect, his parents enrolled him in the College of Arts and Wizardry. He proudly bears the seal of the college. Adventure Log Example: Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (grufflehead) (4 July 2010), Level 1 *Approval (Mowgli) (7 July 2010), Level 1 Category:Approved Characters